


Tasseography

by engineDriver



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, Fortune Telling, Post-Canon, a little nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engineDriver/pseuds/engineDriver
Summary: In the middle of a week of heated negotiations between five nations, L'Arachel reads the tea leaves settled in her cup for guidance.For Eirichel Week Day 2: Heal/Tea/Pray
Relationships: Eirika/L'Arachel (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Eirichel Week





	Tasseography

For most nights during her trip to Castle Renais, L’Arachel has slept in the guest quarters with the other dignitaries. But this morning, she stretches and yawns in the large bed of Eirika’s chambers.

Summer heat clings to the single sheet left on Eirika’s bed, the others discarded during their activities of the evening and a fitful sleep. L’Arachel touches her forehead to find it already beaded with sweat. She rolls over to kiss her lover’s bare arm. Eirika mumbles into the mattress before using her arms to sit up. Dampened bangs hang in her eyes. L’Arachel rescues from the stone floors the nightgown she borrowed from Eirika, (which she did not leave on for long), fitting it over her head.

“Good morning,” she wishes her, popping her head out of the collar.

“Morning.”

L’Arachel smiles, grazing Eirika’s cheek. “You are such a beautiful slumberer, my love.”

Eirika flushes and pulls the sheet up to her chest.

“And you are even more beautiful when you awaken.”

Eirika tucks the sheet over her head. 

“Come now, would you like some tea before the meetings of the day begin?”

“Mmm… yes,” Eirika crawls out of bed, yawning. “That would be nice. Thank you, dear.” She finds a skirt in her closet and a blouse to match. Meanwhile, L’Arachel returns from the attached wash room with a pitcher of water. She taps her staff against the brazier, which flickers with an Anima spell.

“L’Arachel? Did you check what time it is?” Eirika asks without looking up, her fingers busily buttoning a blouse.

“It is about a quarter till 8. We have a world of time before we must fulfill the duties of our stations and engage in lively debate with the other emissaries!”

Eirika’s face relaxes for a moment. “Good, but it doesn’t mean the rest of the day won’t be busy with meetings and events. We have a tight schedule ahead of us. First, at 10,” she cocks her chin towards L’Arachel, “Our meeting with the mages of Grado and Rausten and farmers of Renais to discuss providing magical assistance to rebuild their ravished crops. Then lunch at noon with all of the envoys and visitors present. Then at 2, my meeting with the Jehanna and Frelia embassies to rework a tri-nation trade agreement.” She grimaces as she tugs a brush through a snarl in her hair.

L’Arachel, still in her nightgown, pours a splash of boiling water on the rose petals and tea leaves in the bottom of two teacups to release their rich fragrance. “Quite a lively day ahead for the both of us! I feel invigorated and ready to take on the challenges of today!”

“Yes.” Eirika still faces her mirror, working out the knot.

L’Arachel fills the rest of their glasses, and brings one over to her lover at the vanity. Eirika does not turn around. She taps her on the shoulder.

“Eirika.”

“Yes?”

“Would you be free this evening at least?” L’Arachel hands her the cup of tea.

“Oh… sorry,” the other princess gingerly accepts the cup, taking a sip, “Mmm, thank you. This is delicious! But… yes. I think I should be free-” her eyes widen, “Oh… I’m so sorry, L’Arachel. I forgot. Ephraim and I are hosting Joshua and the Jehanna embassy for dinner since they’re leaving tomorrow morning.”

Embarrassed, she kisses L’Arachel on the forehead, “Maybe later tonight? I should be free after 9.”

L’Arachel smiles wearily, “My uncle and I will be due back in Rausten in several days as well. And I think you should let the leaves steep a few more minutes too before you drink it.”

“Oh… ah.” Eirika frowns at the tea leaves blooming in her cup. “I’ll be back in Rausten in about a month to talk to the craftsmen’s guilds in Ephraim’s place,” she tries to offer. “And to see you as well. My Love.” L’Arachel doesn’t respond.

Silently, they both drink their tea, heat seeping out of the porcelain into their hands. Instead of getting ready, L’Arachel studies the leaves whirling around and clumping at the bottom into a dark mass.

“Did you know that in Rausten, there are mages who use tea leaves to predict the future? Unlike in dark magic, there are no Anima spells that are capable of divining future events. So centuries ago, Rautsen’s mages started using other methods to predict the weather and effectiveness of combat strategies. As all things in our universe possess magic, the mages in their wit realized that if they activated the Anima present in inanimate objects, that they could reveal hidden messages and truths. Some of course, are more effective conduits than others. Pebbles and rocks are _notoriously_ selfish for holding onto their secrets.”

Eirika raises an eyebrow.

“The mages discovered that a person who desires to know their fate and their true selves can drink a cup of tea with the tea leaves left in it. After they’ve finished the cup, they can use an Anima spell to awaken the remaining tea leaves-“

L’Arachel downs the rest of her lukewarm tea and picks up her staff, tapping it against her teacup’s rim. She sits down next to Eirika on her vanity bench, cradling the cup so they can both examine it. The tea leaves fly inside the cup like a swarm of bees, bunching together at the rim, the base, and the sides to form intricate pictures. A bouquet of flowers. A hammer set to strike a nail. A star with a long tail extending from the rim to the base.

“-They found that the symbols formed by the tea leaves could unlock the secrets of our innermost selves and what the future holds in store.”

L’Arachel turns the teacup in her hand and grins widely at the woman next to her, “Isn’t magic such a wonderful thing, to help us connect to the smallest particles and greatest secrets of the universe?”

Eirika cautiously examines the tea leaves, her brow crinkling. “…Didn’t Lyon and the dark mages of Grado use magic to predict the future too?

“Yes… but our needs aren’t nefarious in nature.”

“We…?”

“Well, yes. _We_. I thought maybe you’d like for me to try reading your fortune today? We could both use the luck and insight they provide before we embark on today’s proceedings and negotiations!” L’Arachel beams.

“Well, it all sounds interesting, My Dear, and I’m glad you are so excited by it. But need I remind you our first meeting of the day is in an hour and I have to make sure that Ephraim does not sleep through the first thirty minutes this time.”

L’Arachel breathes through her nose and closes her eyes. “I’m well aware of our schedule, My Dear. Unless you are seeking for more reasons to reduce the time we spend together during my trip. And need I remind you, Ephraim is the king of Renais, let alone a grown man. He is perfectly capable of bringing his person to a meeting on time.”

Eirika frowns, voice strained, “My brother has been late to every single meeting of the five nation summit so far. No one else is holding him accountable for this, no one else but _me_ can make sure that he arrives on time-”

L’Arachel clinks down the cup on Eirika’s dresser and grabs her dress, peeling Eirika’s nightgown off her back.

“L’Arachel… no, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have raised my voice or taken out my frustration you.”

L’Arachel pulls the nightgown back down.

“I’m sorry for brushing you off earlier too. I…” Eirika pauses, “Would be interested in having you read my fortune, if you’re still offering. We should have time.”

L’Arachel touches Eirika on the arm. “It’s alright, but thank you. I understand your reluctance in dallying with fortunes but I promise this ritual won’t summon any evil creatures.”

Eirika bites her lip. L’Arachel frowns.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have said that. It was unbecoming of me,” her voice drops. “But I promise this won’t take long.”

“Alright.” Eirika smiles nervously and hands L’Arachel her emptied cup. The princess raises Latona’s staff and lightly taps the side of the teacup. The tea leaves swirl around, finding the energy to climb the curved slope of the cup and come together to form a larger design.

A two-headed axe, not dissimilar to the one Dozla carries, ever present over his left shoulder, points towards the rim. Underneath it, the tea leaves have formed a set of scales, one balance raised slightly higher than the other.

“The axe… on the left side… a sign of difficulty in overcoming trials. And there’s the scales. Justice and injustice.”

Eirika blinks at L’Arachel, sallow bags drooping underneath her eyes. The princess, negotiating tirelessly with foreign dignitaries. _Is the kingdom of Frelia willing to trade more steel for more seeds? Is Grado capable of spending more funds to help the four nations it invaded to help with reconstructing buildings, homes?_ Her voice is firm then, a single soldier shielding the fall of arrows and counterattacks. But when she speaks to L’Arachel, the asides at the banquet tables, helping her untie her hair wrappings in her quarters, her voice cautiously treads across stone floors. The nights she has spent in her lover’s bed, Eirika fidgets and kicks in her sleep.

“Hm…” L’Arachel scrunches her nose. “I can’t tell if this one is just a lump or if it’s something else. Oh! I see wings around it. Perhaps a fly? In that case…” she pauses. “Domestic disturbance.”

Eirika clasps her hands. L’Arachel notices the fingers curl inwards, hears the popping of joints. Eirika’s hand clenched in a fist, only to fall softly against the king’s door. Her bleary-eyed brother peeking out behind, sighing after another reminder to attend this morning’s meeting. This afternoon’s negotiation. This evening’s entertainment. Eirika’s hand nudging Ephraim’s arm in a meeting, covering her whispered reminders to not forget to mention those in eastern Renais. To amend a previous statement. The king offers his amendments through a smile concealing gritted teeth. Coarse hands lift a hollowed crown, supporting the throne from behind. Both of their joints creak.

On the left side of Eirika’s cup, there is another symbol. A kind spirit in real life, but an ill omen to encounter in a divination. A cat with a curled tail. L’Arachel hesitates.

“…What is it?” Eirika reluctantly asks, noting her silence.

“It’s a cat… a friend who was deceitful.”

Eirika tucks her chin into her knees. Eirika curled into her body, wrapped her arms around her legs, wailed in L’Arachel’s bed after the battle on Neleras Mountain. _How could he have done this?_ Eirika’s knees buckled, handing Lyon the relic. _How could she have trusted him?_ Her knees nearly collapsing, wobbling recklessly as he pulverized the sacred stone in his hands. _How could she have trusted herself to protect it?_ L’Arachel rubbed Eirika’s back as she tried to fall asleep between fits of sobbing.

L’Arachel wearily gazes at the remaining grounds in Eirika’s cup, unsure whether to continue.

“If you want me to stop reading, I will. I apologize, Eirika,” she speaks quietly.

Eirika shakes her head. “No, it’s okay… I want to keep going if there is more.”

“Very well. The good news is that the two symbols on the right side of the cup, which represent the future, are more auspicious. There is a tree. It’s a sign of prosperity and growth. There is also a dog, which represents friendship and-.”

L’Arachel looks from the cup to find Eirika’s chin still tucked between her legs.

“Faith.”

Eirika peeks up curiously.

“Faith?” she raises a finger to her lips, cocking her head.

“Yes, faith. Faith and trust.”

Eirika blinks at L'Arachel's fingers curled around the cup.

“So all of these together… what do they mean?”

“That’s something for the recipient to figure out on their own, my dear. Purely part of tradition. But I trust that whatever you walk away with is what you needed to hear.”

Eirika's hand doesn't leave her lips. L’Arachel frowns, setting the teacup down and picking up her own.

“Well, maybe talking through how I interpret my own fortune will help you on your own path… I think we should have time. Another thirty minutes. If you’d like to listen?”

Eirika nods and scoots closer to her girlfriend. L’Arachel takes her hand into one of her own. She uses her other hand to turn the teacup by its stem.

“Let’s see… there is a nail on the left side. And it’s about to be struck by a hammer. I believe that means injustice. I never really knew my parents. They died fighting the unjust forces which plagued our people. They were not weak, rather they were powerful clerics, but the indifference of those around them left them outnumbered. I never allowed myself to cry for them, but I never wanted their fate either.” L’Arachel shakes her head, “I thought the only thing that could complete me was to finish their fight for them. I became a priestess of Latona, studied magic so that I could always fend for myself and see their battle to the end.”

Eirika squeezes L’Arachel’s hand.

“In my cup, there is also the bouquet. To be surrounded by companions. By friends.” L’Arachel bites her bottom lip and smiles. “When war broke out across our world, I knew I had finally heard the beacon of justice. I enlisted my ever faithful retainers Dozla and Rennac as I embarked on my crusade. I thought I was the only one who could protect my homeland and fulfill my parents’ legacy, until I met the greatest army I had ever seen… which was commanded by you.”

She sets the cup in her lap, turning to stroke Eirika’s cheek with a thumb. Eirika presses her lips against her knuckles.

“You were such a beautiful force to behold, not only because of your strength, but because you were able to rally such a powerful coalition of people from all five nations. Thieves, knights, princesses, priests, mercenaries. If only I was not so set in my independent crusade and could recognize how wonderful it would be to rely on each other’s strengths!”

“But you are strong, L’Arachel. You are one of the bravest people I know!”

“Thank you, My Dear. I know my own powers and abilities, but I had lost my own strength then, and more importantly, my own faith. Strength isn’t marching ahead of the army to confront the enemy head on, not caring for how many blows they may land on you, whether you will emerge unscathed or mortally wounded. Strength is…”

L’Arachel removes her hand from Eirika’s face, and traces the tail of the shooting star inside the teacup, flecks of tea leaves arcing and glittering downwards.

“Strength is leaping off of a cliff trusting that the bramble down below will catch you. You may fail, break every bone in your body. But you might not, and the shrubs will soften your fall. A leap of faith, so to say. Eirika… you are beautiful, you are strong because of the faith you have in others. You helped _me_ reconnect to that.”

Eirika’s head hangs down, hands clasped in her lap.

“Eirika, no matter what, you are not weak for trusting other people and recognizing their goodness and I never want you to feel that way again. It pains me to see you burden yourself so much, fearful others will betray you or that you will fail or slip to temptation. You are not Lyon, you will _never_ be like him. You believe in the abilities and goodness of other people and you believe in yourself.”

Eirika embraces L’Arachel tightly on the bench, nearly sending them crashing into the vanity behind them. But the bench doesn’t even rock. L’Arachel buries her face into the crook of Eirika’s neck.

“L’Arachel… thank you. Thank you so much for all of this. I hope I can regain my sense of faith someday, but I know that I trust you fully. I love you.”

They kiss, Eirika pressing L’Arachel’s back against the vanity, nearly toppling the bench over again.

L’Arachel laughs. “By a leap of faith, I didn’t mean for you to send us both crashing to the floor before our first meeting!”

Eirika joins in before gasping, “Oh no, our meeting with the mages and farmers! I nearly forgot! I’m not even halfway ready! You’re not even ready at all!” She groans, “I’ll have to go get Ephraim-”

She halts again, covering her mouth with her hand. L’Arachel has to use her own hand to stifle a rising wave of giggles.

“Um… no. He knows what time he needs to be there. And if he doesn’t, he will learn. He is the king, after all.” Eirika states firmly, nodding her head.

“The mages can wait.”

“The mages can wait.” Eirika cranes in for another kiss.

* * *

The mages of the Grado envoy, sallow-faced in the light streaming through Renais Castle’s windows, sit on the opposite side of the table from the white-robbed mages of Rausten. Both parties study each other’s small movements, creaking a chair, tapping on the great oak table, with suspicion and scrutiny. In between them on the other end, a delegation of Renais farmers watch the grandfather clock in the meeting hall, the minute hand edging closer to the hour.

The King of Renais is the first to arrive, albeit three minutes late. A noticeable improvement over the last few days. Ten minutes later, the Princesses of Renais and Rausten arrive with a stream of apologies behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad to have another opportunity to write for Eirichel week again! Thank you to [OrangeBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeBlossoms/pseuds/OrangeBlossoms) for moderating the event as well as letting me bounce some ideas off of her for this fic! Her idea for Eirika to be stressed out during a week of negotiations and having to pick up Ephraim's slack was the launching point for the setting. All I really had as a concept at first was "tea leaves" but once I started thinking about the theme of faith everything else started building up around it.
> 
> I don't do tea leaf reading, but I think it's interesting how some people who read tea leaves refuse to consult symbol dictionaries and trust their own intuitions to understand the meaning of what they see. Nevertheless, I consulted several tasseography websites about how to read tea leaves and the meanings of symbols. I found these two guides [[1]](https://www.goddessteahouse.com/uploads/6/7/2/5/6725559/how_to_read_tea_leaves.pdf) and [[2]](https://nansrockshop.com/wp-content/uploads/2008/06/Tea-Leaf-Reading.pdf) to be especially helpful!


End file.
